


Samael's Draw This In Your Style Challenge (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blindfolds, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), DTIYS, Draw This In Your Style, Fanart, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Yeah I'm gonna make you all draw a star harness, You can do it I promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY) Ineffable Husbands illustration, in full color and with a simple background, involving a teeny bit of bondage and a whole lot of silliness. This is my Draw This In Your Style challenge for you all!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202





	Samael's Draw This In Your Style Challenge (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, my NSFW Instagram account, also EffableSamael, hit 666 - and then 1000 - followers! 💖 To celebrate, I'm hosting a Draw This In Your Style challenge, uploaded here so you can see the full-size, uncensored version.
> 
> Everyone here is welcome to participate too! The rules are few:
> 
> 1\. Simpler versions are welcomed, and in fact encouraged. I had a much greater-than-normal amount of free time to mess around and experiment when I made this; participants are under NO obligation to do a background or color or anything like that. Want to do a one-hour sketch inspired by this? Bring it on!
> 
> 2\. You're more than welcome to change this up - different genders and efforts, especially, are highly encouraged! Should Crowley have a penis here? Want to put Aziraphale in the chair instead? Want them both to be Wives? I'd love to see it all! (I'd just like you to keep it as Aziraphale and Crowley, please.)
> 
> 3\. There's no deadline or prize; this is all just to goof about and inspire each other. Want to do it six months from now? It'll be a pleasant surprise then!
> 
> 4\. I just ask that, if you do the challenge, please gift it to me, comment here that you've done it and share the link, or tag me in some other way, so I can see it! (If you want me to, I will add your image as a subsequent chapter to this work, with credit to your account, of course; however, I won't add it unless you give me explicit permission to do so.)
> 
> Okay, I think that about sums it up. Enjoy, my beloved sexy fiends!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I feel you all should know that, coincidentally, it's my dad's birthday today. Happy birthday, Dad! May you NEVER FIND THIS.


End file.
